Foolish Heart
by Black Nightshade
Summary: With a slip of the tounge Helga makes a very costly mistake..or does she? Arnold thinks things through along with Helga, what will the outcome be? You'll have to read and see! Please R/R! *CHAPTER 4 ADDED 09-15-01'!*
1. Misunderstandings

"Foolish Heart"   
by Black Nightshade

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! And all it's characters do *not* belong to me, no matter how much I dream that they do. Hey Arnold! is copywritten to it's respective owner(s), though all contents of this fanfiction are purely mine and are not to be copied without permission by yours truly. Please R&R!! Now go ahead and read!

In a world where only the strong survive, I suppose I'm doing all right. But really do the strong survive at all? I've lived with the shadow of my older, perfect sister Olga my entire life. The one person who acknowledged me I walk all over in fear of him finding out my true feelings for him. If that's surviving, I don't think I want to. My name is Helga Geraldine Pataki. I'm a 12 year old girl in PS118, also the bully of the school, minus Big Patty, and even she is nicer then I am. I try to be tough but it just doesn't work right. I hate hurting the ones I care about but what else can I do? I've been in love with Arnold since I was 3 years old but never had the guts to tell him, I don't know if I ever will. I treat him so badly I wouldn't be surprised if he totally hated me by now. Why can't I say what I feel? I must not be that strong if I'm so afraid. Oh Arnold..why must I always berate you, torture you..why mu-RIIIINGGG!!! 

"All right everyone, class is over, remember to work on your 'uniquely you' assignments!" Helga's words she was scribbling down suddenly came to a halt as Mr. Simmons said those final words of the day. The class groaned, though in a rush of papers flying and people yelling, the class was empty. All except for 2 people, that is. Arnold stood up from his desk and headed for the door..and collided with Helga. "Doi! Watch where your going football head!" Arnold shook his head. "Sorry Helga.." He quickly got to his feet and ran off. Helga sighed and ducked behind a nearby garbage can. "Arnold you little football headed freak why can't you watch where your going..and yet.." Helga looked over both her shoulders before reaching down her shirt and pulling out a locket. With a deep sigh she stared at the picture within it. "I love you with a passion! Oh my dear, sweet, Arnold why must I keep this secret hidden from you, why must I always hurt you with unkind words, why.." Helga's thoughts where cut short by a heavy wheezing over her shoulder. Her face switched from a lovestriken look to an annoyed sneer as her hand flew back, hitting Brainy right between the glasses. Brainy fell backwards, his glasses snapped in half. Helga got up and walked to her locker, putting away her books then heading outside the school walls. 

The sun shown down on her, though there was a chill in the air. Helga stepped down into the icy abyss, snow crunching underneath her feet. She trudged onto the bus, snowflakes in her hair. Glancing around, all seats seemed filled..all but one. She groaned and slumped down next to Arnold, not even asking if it was all right. Arnold looked out the window, trying to ignore Helga's presence, not in the mood for an argument. This went on all to the point where Helga's stop was but a block more. Helga shifted uncomfortably in her seat, subconchiously knocking into Arnold, pushing him right into the window. "Sorry Arnol-" Helga's apology was again blocked off as an angry Arnold turned to face her. "That's it! I've had it!" Arnold shouted out. Helga looked at him with a puzzled face. "Woah! Calm down girl! Let him get it out! Don't loose your cool!" Helga thought to herself as Arnold glared at her. "All day you've been on me! Throwing spitballs, Knocking over my books, Calling me names! I don't know what I've ever done to you but personally of all the people I know your the last person I'd ever want to be near, especially right now! So if it's fine with you I'll just get off right now so I don't have to stay near you one more second then I have to!" A flash went over Helga's face, she found herself stuttering, but instead she spouted out a group of words which she'd hate herself for not much later. "Fine you football headed orphan be that way! See if I care what you and your crazy grandparents do! Doi! It's no skin of my nose!" Helga froze as she yelled out those words. Everyone on the bus was looking at them. Tears welled up in Arnold's eyes as he squeezed by Helga and ran to the front of the bus, his hat flying off next to Helga as he did. The busdriver stopped, letting him off. Arnold ran into the street, tears rolling down his face. "What have I done..." Helga whispered as she looked next to her, his precious hat there. She picked it up, just as the bus driver was about to go and rushed to the front of the bus and jolted off after him. The bus took off as Helga yelled out "Arnold wait! You forgot your..." She looked off as the snow fell down infront of her, the powdery white stars hitting her skin, each one feeling like a hard blow. "...hat" 

Helga slowly began her way to her house, hugging the hat to her chest, tears in her eyes. "How could I be so stupid..." The world seemed to mock her as she looked around. Little children throwing snowballs at eachother, old men and women sitting on park benches reading the news paper or feeding any birds that would be out in the snowy weather, lovers holding tight to eachother for warmth. Yet she knew on the other part of town a young boy's heart was breaking over words she so clumsily let slip out just to keep up a dumb reputation. Was it really worth hurting the one she loved this much? When she reached her house she slowly turned the door knob. Big Bob was in his favorite chair watching, what else, his beeper commercials. Miriam was in the kitchen cooking god knows what, but it sure didn't smell too appetizing. Noone noticed she was home, she supposed for once this was a good thing. She didn't want to be inquired right now, especially with the look she had plastered on her face. She made her way up the stairs, snow being tracked up following after her from the snow boots. When she got into her room she striped off her jacket and scarf then fell down upon her bed. In the shelter of her own room she laid her head down and cried, never letting go of the hat she held. She couldn't believe how mean she had just been to Arnold. She expected such behavior from her father, but not from herself. The last thing she wanted was to be like her father... but it finally hit her. That's what she was turning into..the person she hated the most.. She had to apologize! She had to return his hat at all costs..even if her own heart was at stake. But first, she had to calm down. She'd wait awhile before she made her move, she supposed he needed some time himself, and that's exactly what she was going to give him, it was the least she could do.

Arnold burst into his house, the animals skidding to a halt as he ran before them. Arnold jogged up the stairs, much to his grandparents surprise. From upstairs the sound of a door slamming was heard. "Maybe I should talk to the boy, Pooky?" Grandma looked up and nodded. "Yes, but make sure young Kimba is down before the grub gets cold!" Grandpa nodded and walked up the stairs. From behind the door he heard heavy sobs. He knocked gently at the door. "Shortman?" Arnold looked up from his bed, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Go away grandpa.." Grandpa frowned at this response and opened the door. "Okay but after I see what's wrong! What happened Arnold? One of your little friends say something that upset you?" Arnold whipped his eyes off on his sleeve. "Yeah grandpa..." Grandpa looked thoughtful for a moment. "Was it that skinny blond haired girl with the pink bow? What was her name again... Helen..Heather..." "Helga, grandpa...and yeah it was her. I don't understand why she is always picking on me. I do nothing to her.. but she still seems to hate me..she said such mean things to me grandpa.." Grandpa put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "You know there is one thing my father always told me as a boy.." Arnold almost smiled, though he sighed heavily. "I know..I know... don't eat berries.." Grandpa's face lighted up. "That's a boy! Now if you'll excuse me.. the office is a'waitin'!" he said dashing out of Arnold's room. Arnold laid back and looked up at the sky, sobbing slightly. He curled up in a little ball, his head ducked down and cried himself to sleep.

Back on the bus, all the kids where talking. "Can you believe Helga? Man she went too far this time!" Gerald said, pounding one fist into his hand. "Garsh I never thought she was tha' mean!" Stinky replied. "Yeah! How could she do that to Arnold?" Sid broke in. "Someone really should teach her a lesson, at least in manners though she is seriously lacking in fashion sense!" Rhonda retorted. Phoebe looked at the others nervously. "Maybe we should just let them work it out between themselves.." Everyone looked at Phoebe oddly. "Well..it couldn't hurt!" Phoebe spoke softly. "It's good that your sticking up for your friend, Phoebe, but you have to admit that was harsh!" Gerald spoke out. "Ever so mean!" Lila said in her regular sing-song voice as she peered over Gerald's shoulder. As always her voice caught the attention of all the boys in the bus as they nodded vigorously. Phoebe thought to herself as she watched the others talk. "Good luck Helga..please hurry and make up with Arnold before something really bad happens!" 

Arnold woke late in the night, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around. Outside everything was dark, the stars shining down upon him. He lay back once more, the starts reflecting in his eyes, twinkling. A tear slowly found its way down his still damp cheeks. He began thinking to himself of everything that happened, something hit him as he replayed the scene in his mind, his eyes growing large. "Sorry Arnol-" Helga's apology was again blocked off as an angry Arnold turned to face her."That's it! I've had it!" Arnold shouted out. Helga looked at him with a puzzled face. "She was trying to apologize to me..." he thought of everything he had said following it. The look on Helga's face was etched into his mind. He felt a slight pang of guilt deep inside it, he kept tossing it away but it kept returning. He rolled over onto his side, hugging his pillow. "She deserved everything I said...she did!" A voice suddenly spoke up in his restless mind. 

_  
"She did, did she?"_ the voice mocked.   
"Of course she did...after all she's done to me she-" Arnold began   
_"What was she doing this time? Sitting next to you not saying a word, what a horrible thing she did! How could you ever forgive her?"_   
"No it's not that it's...I...don't know what she did..."   
_"Aha! So you admit it!"_   
"Who are you anyways?! Just leave me alone!"   
_"Now if your conchious left you alone it wouldn't be doing it's job correctly!"_   
"We're talking about Helga G. Pataki here! She probably hasn't given it second thought!"   
_"How would you know this unless you where her. She's not all that bad at times, you know it!"_   
"Come on now your making no sense either!"   
_"Fine Mr. Know it all you tell me who was there when Lila dumped you! Oh, and what about that thing with your grandfather on parent's day. Looked mighty suspicious, no?"_   
"Well I never did think about that much..."   
_"Maybe it's time you should!"_   
"All right so she's not all that bad but she still hurt me!"   
_"And maybe you hurt her as well..."_   
"You've got to be kidding me!"   
_"She's a person too, don't forget that..but you figure this out yourself! I'm only your right judgment, it's up to you weither you follow through or not!"_   
"Yeah Well I-"

The phone began ringing, ending the conversation between Arnold and his conchious. "Hello?" Arnold said into the receiver. "Hey Man! How are you doing, I mean after that whole Helga thing.." The voice was Gerald's, no doubt about that. "Hey Gerald..Yeah, I'm feeling alittle better. What happened after I got off the bus anyways?" Arnold softly questioned, expecting an answer like Helga was flaunting hurting him or something along those lines, but that sure isn't what he got. "I don't know man. Right after you bolted Helga up and ran off after you. She didn't bother you after you got off, did she?" Gerald said, sounding alittle concerned. "No Gerald, she didn't. Listen, I'll call you back, okay?" "Yeah, all right. See you later Arnold. Oh! One thing, you get your hat back?" Arnold paled as he reached up, feeling around. "No! My hat!" Arnold began panicking. "Chill! Helga took it, I don't know what she'd do with it so you'll get it back probably tomorrow" Arnold sighed. "Yeah, your right, thanks Gerald." The phone clicked as Gerald hung up. Arnold knew what he had to do, he just hoped he wouldn't regret it after.

Well that's the end of this chapter! Will Phoebe be able to restrain the gang out of Helga and Arnold's affairs, will Arnold get his hat back, will Helga ever be forgiven, and will Grandpa *ever* lay off the berries? Find out most of the answers to those questions in the next chapter of "Foolish Heart" really soon! Please remember to R & R! Thanks!


	2. Swallow Your Pride

Foolish Heart~*~Part Two   
By Black Nightshade

Disclaimer:Yada, yada, I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of the characters, okay? Oh, please review when your done reading! Pleaseee!!

Arnold took a deep breath, then looked at the clock next to his bed. "7:00pm..I think she'd still be up!" He said as he tugged his coat on. Her put his hand on the handle of the door and slowly opened it, almost hesitantly. He slowly walked down the stairs. He tiptoed to the door, hoping no one would notice him. "Shortman?" No such luck! Arnold turned with an annoyed expression on his face. "Yes, grandpa?" "Where are you off to at such a late hour,hmm?" Arnold grumbled a bit then spoke out "For a walk, grandpa." "All right Arnold! Just don't forget to be home before 10:00 or we'll have to send Pooky out for you." Arnold shuddered slightly and nodded. That part was done, now to get to Helga's house.

Helga awoke not too later after Arnold did. For a moment she had totally forgotten what happened. Shaking off her head she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "Krimeny! 7:08?! What am I doing up n-" The whole day suddenly hit her in a rush. She fell back again, her hand falling over Arnold's hat. "Hmm? Oh! I have to return this to Arnold! Maybe it will make him forgiving me a little easier..." Helga stood up then walked to a mirror. She undid her bows, her hair falling down to her shoulders. She combed it a bit then tied it back up in the bows, she didn't want Arnold to see her looking so sloppy. She sat on her bed and pulled her snow boots on, then lifted her jacket from the ground and slid it on. After she wrapped the scarf around her neck she took the hat off her bed and opened the door. Down the stairs and out the door without one bit of acknowledgment. She wasn't sure if she'd be happy or upset about this, but she shook it off, she had to find Arnold, that's all she could care for at the moment.

Arnold wrapped his arms around himself, shivering just a bit. The snow had stopped leaving the ground a powdery white color. He looked up as he walked. "Stars..." he bearly saw them. He was guessing from the snowfall a lot of people had went to bed early since there was nothing else they could do. He focused back infront of him again, a few doubts beginning to creep into his mind. "What if she's not home..what if she is? What if she yells at me? What if..." Arnold looked down, the idea of visiting Helga seeming less and less a good idea, but the thought of Helga's face when she had tried to apologize kept Arnold going. He had to get this done like it or not. 

Helga walked through the dark alleys, her heart heavy. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she didn't want to focus on it before she discouraged herself. She began practice what she'd say. "Arnold I'm sorry I called you names and took your stupid ha-" She frowned at the outcome of that first try and started again. "Arnold I'm sorry for the things I did even though you kind of dissevered them!" She sighed, shaking her head, that wasn't the right one either. "Foolish Heart..why do you always have to be so torn over this? Can't you work with me for once!" She griped the hat tightly in her hand."Arnold, I'm sorry..." She said as she looked down, thinking it was going to be hopeless. Suddenly she felt a shadow upon her. "So am I, Helga"

Helga's head jolted up. Infront of her was the corn-colored football head that stole her heart, who's heart she so early had broken. Arnold took a few steps closer, seeing he had somehow caught her off-gaurd. "I'm sorry about calling you an orphan and saying those things about your grandparents.." Helga started, her hands clasping together in the back as she looked away some. "I'm sorry I yelled in the first place..you tried to say sorry then too.." Arnold began, stepping one step closer, then extended a hand for Helga to shake. "Truce?" Helga looked at his hand, pushing all her pride aside and shook it, by mistake, with the hand holding his hat. "My hat! You remembered! Thanks Helga!" He said taking the hat and putting it on his head, then he hugged Helga tight. Helga's eyes bugged out for a moment before she took a deep breath and hugged him back, much to Arnold's surprise. The whole day seemed to be going crazy, this toped it off. 

Arnold released Helga then looked at her for a second before quickly looking away. "Want to go for a walk? I mean, now that we're both out and all..hey..what *are* you doing out, anyways?" Helga smiled nervously "Just..coming to bring you that hat, and say sorry you football head!" She said playfully. At first Arnold frowned, but noticed the sounding of her voice then smiled again. "Strange, I was coming over to apologize to you!" They both laughed as they headed out into the street. 

They talked over the day they had as they walked. Making comments on Mr. Simmons 'stupid' project and how the lunch at school was especially bad that day. Then Arnold somehow got onto the stars. He pointed up just in time for the both of them to see a shooting star fly by. "Wow.." Helga said as she saw. "Make a wish!" Arnold shouted out snapping his eyes shut. Helga, following his example, did the same. When they opened their eyes Helga looked over at Arnold. "What did you wish for?" Arnold smirked. "If I told you it wouldn't come true!" Helga blinked for a moment then laughed. Arnold took the chance and hurled a snowball t her, hitting her right in the face. Helga whipped off the snow and picked one up, tossing one right back at him, hitting one side of his hair. They laughed and continued the game all the way back to Helga's house.

Helga stopped short. "What's wrong?" Arnold said with a confused look. "We're, or should I say I'm, back at my house!" She said pointing. "Oh.." Arnold said, sounding disappointed, which puzzled him, but he wouldn't say it. "I'll see you tomorrow football head!" Helga said with a wave as she began to go to her house. "Yeah Helga, see you tomorrow! You know..your not all the bad when your nice to me, just to clear up that thing I said on the bus! Well, bye!" He said jogging off. Helga stood there, one leg up, one hand reaching for the door. "He thinks I'm not that bad!" She cried out, swerving all around. She did a ballet looking dance up to her room then fell to her bed with a sigh, hugging her pillow. She then took out her little pink book and jotted down all the poetry she could think of.

Arnold walked home in silence, his mind to boggled over everything that happened from his house to Helga's. "She really isn't that bad..." He totally forgot the cold as his mind replayed the events over and over again. He came to the conclusion that Helga maybe doesn't really hate him at all. This he smiled over, why, though, he didn't know himself. When Arnold got home he hung up his jacket. "How'd things go with your little friend, Arnold?" "Oh fine grandpa! They went gr-hey! How did you know that I was going to see Helga?!" Grandpa came out with a newspaper underneath his arm. "Well, shortman, it wasn't too hard to guess!" He said walking up the stairs to the bathroom again. Arnold walked up to his room and lied on his bed. His mind was clouded over with thoughts of Helga. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her and how nice she was to him at the moment. He curled up on his bed, pulling the covers over him and setting his alarm clock. He fell asleep, the last thing he mumbled before he drifted off being his wish to the stars. "I wish Helga would be like this more often..I like it.." his head fell gently onto the pillow as he slept, the stars shining down upon him, their light blanketing him over.

Well that's the end of chapter two! Should I make a chapter three? Review and tell me! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Foolish Heart"!


	3. Face-Off

"Foolish Heart, Chapter Three" by Black Nightshade

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! And all it's characters do *not* belong to me, no matter how much I dream that they do. Hey Arnold! is copywritten to it's respective owner(s), though all contents of this fanfiction are purely mine and are not to be copied without permission by yours truly. Please R&R!! Also, sorry I haven't written in awhile, majior writers block!

Arnold awoke early the next morning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced around. At first he had forgotten all about last night, but it suddenly hit him in a flash. He let out a soft sigh as he stood on his feet. He remember how nice Helga was. "Would she be that nice today?" was all he could thing of as he dressed himself in his regular clothes then brushed his hair. He put his hand on the door, forcing the thoughts away temporarily as he turned the knob. Downstairs he walked then right into the kitchen. "'Morning shortman! Good rest, I see?" Grandpa said, looking up from the morning paper. Arnold nodded "Yeah grandpa, it really was." He sat down as grandma placed a huge stack of pancakes infront of him. "Eat up, cowpoke! It'll be a long day on the O.K. Coral!" Arnold looked at the food, then looked at his grandmother. "Uhm, grandma.. I don't think I can really eat that much, let alone have the time." It was at that time Oscar decided to jump in the conversation. "If the boy doesn't want them I'll be happy to-" Grandpa glared at him, slamming the paper down on the table. "Oh no you won't you rat, Kokashka!" And as usual, a full blown argument started out between the two. Arnold stood up, taking the chance to make his exit. He paused as he got outside, the wind gently rustling up his hair. He enhaled a breath of the cold breeze and looked up into the sky. "Please... make it a good day" he whispered, then started out for school.

"Olga!! Get up, breakfast is ready!!" was what Helga woke up hearing. "Yeah, coming Big Bob, and it's HELGA!" She said in a huff as she woke up. "Perfect beginning of the day" she thought to herself with a scoff. "Whatever!" her father yelled up to her. Helga stood up and stretched. She opened up her closet and knelt by her shrine to Arnold as she brushed her hair, her eyes shining with compassion. "Oh Arnold, will today be the day?" She began to slip into her dream state, but her father, as usually, ruining everything yelled out her name once more knocking her back into reality. "Hold your horses!!" She screeched. She undressed then slipped on her pink dress. She looked at herself in the mirror as she straitened the bow on her head. It had to look just right, just like Arnold had said he liked it so long ago. She then made her way downstairs and to the table. Her father was there, magazine with, what else, his ads in it, a cup of coffee in the other hand. Helga sat down and poked at her food for awhile before Marium had gave her lunch. She looked inside and groaned, mentally thinking "Looks like it's perfume and cheese again today.." She slid her coat on, then bundled herself up with her scarf and walked outside, not bothering to say she was going. She knew ahead of time no one would really care. Helga walked hurriedly today, she wanted to see Arnold, she just hoped her pride would stay out of the way, but would she actually get there in time?

Arnold stood at the bus stop, soon greeted by Gerald. They did their usually little finger thing then stood silent for awhile. Person after person arrived, but no Helga. Arnold had been keeping his eye out, Gerald picking up that he was waiting for someone after he saw him frown for the 6th time as someone arrived, but apparently not who he was looking for. "Hey man, who are you looking for?" Gerald finally spoke up. Arnold shook his head from the daze he was in and stuttered a moment. "Oh, no one inparticular, Gerald." Gerald shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Arnold." 5 minutes passed, then the bus pulled up infront of them. Arnold began to get worried, dispit himself. "She's usually here.." he thought. He made up some comforting thoughts of her walking to school today, or maybe Big Bob dropping her off, and he stuck to those ideas as he stepped up and onto the bus.

"HEY! Watch where your going!" Helga forced her way through the crowds of people, determined to make it there for her 'beloved'. "Woah! Slow down Kid!" Helga growled lowly, clenching her fists, trying not to loose her cool so early. "Gak! Little girl you should be more careful!" yelled out a lady as they collided. She looked over her shoulder. "You should have been paying atten-WHAM!" Helga fell to the ground with a thud, papers of all sorts flying around her. When she opened her eyes she saw she had ran strait into a lengthily man caring a briefcase, who now stared at her with a vengeful sneer. Helga started grabbing up the papers to help the man, but looking around, she gasped in horror. The wind was blowing the papers in every which direction, and she knew if she didn't get every single one of them she was going to be in some big trouble. 5 minutes passed, then another 10, then finally 5 more before she finally announced "done". She started a mad dash to the bus stop. Skidding to a halt she was welcomed by the bus driving off, leaving her behind. "H-Hey! Wait a minute! You can't just leave me here!" She started chasing after the bus, waving her hands back and forth in the air. "This is going to be a very long day.." she thought as she took a sharp turn in the corner, keeping her eyes glued to the bus at all times.

The bell rang, still no Helga. Arnold leaned against his desk, his head in his hands, his mind filled with the images of the night before, the worries of today, and the feelings of that terrible experience on the bus. He wasn't the only one worried, even Phoebe looked a little concerned. Gerald usually would have inquired Arnold about his current state, but he was too wrapped up in worrying over Phoebe. The clock ticked by, then suddenly the door was flung open. Helga stood in the door way, her hands and knees dirty from kneeling, her coat covered in snow, and a very angrily look adorning her face. "Oh my! Miss Pataki, you are pretty late I..never mind, please take a seat.." Mr. Simmons said, seeing how messed up Helga looked. Helga slumped into her seat, not even bothering to remove her coat. Arnold took a glance behind him. "Arnold, please turn around." Mr. Simmons said in his usual soft tone. Arnold looked forward again, though he found his own eyes wandering every now and then when Mr. Simmons turned his back. The one thing he forgot to notice is how concerned he was getting over a girl only a day or two ago he had sworn to hate.

First period slid by, followed by second and third. Forth and Fifth period was blown off with the wind, and Arnold soon found himself at lunch, more worried then he was before Helga had even shown up. She hadn't said a word to him. At the moment he would have given anything for a "Out of my way, Foot Ball Head!". Arnold took his time getting lunch then sat next to Gerald. Now by this time everyone had noticed how Arnold had been acting, and they also remembered the fight. "This is *all* Helga's fault, I tell you!" Rhonda said taking a bite of her apple. Everyone couldn't help but agree. One thing led to another, and soon a plan was formulated to get Arnold feeling better, and to get back at Helga for what she was doing to him. The time set was at recess, and by no means would they stop.

Helga took her seat next to Phoebe, after the hard day Helga had been going through Phoebe didn't even speak a word on the topic of what had happened on the bus. Phoebe talked of the regular topics..homework, teachers, grades, projects, and what not. Helga seemed not even to be paying attention. After the fifth attempt at a conversation Phoebe gave in and they both ate their lunch in silence, similarly to the way Gerald and Arnold had mysteriously been eating their lunch as well.

Lunch was over and everyone had headed outside for recess. Eugene danced around the playground doing ballet moves, eventually tripping and falling into a garbage can. Brainy stood in the shadows away from the rest, observing Helga. Arnold and Gerald stood by the monkey bars looking around. "I don't like this Gerald.." Arnold whispered as he watched the pack of kids in the corner talking. Not a soul was around besides for the occasional 'geek'. Phoebe and Helga where leaned against the gate, Helga talking and Phoebe dictating. Suddenly the group began to move, but they weren't unprepared. Lila came over and began talking to Arnold, asking if he was okay. This was just enough to get Arnolds attention off Helga for the time being, and consequently, also Geralds. The large pack of children made their way to Helga, and finally stopped dead infront of her.

"Hey!" Rhonda shouted out, pushing infront of everyone. Helga stopped talking and looked over to Rhonda. Phoebe had a nervous expression on her face. "Rhonda do you really think..." "Stay out of this, Phoebe, it doesn't concern you!" Rhonda snapped. Phoebe winced and backed down. "Now you can get off talking to me like that but you can't do that to Phoebe!" Helga shouted. The kids moved in a formation, encircling around Helga, and Helga alone, leaving Phoebe on the outside of it. Helga looked around and gulped hard. She could take on one person easily, but over five?! "What you did to Arnold is inexcusable! You had no right to do that to him!" Rhonda said, glaring. Sid stood next to her and took over. "We're going to teach you a lesson on what happens when you hurt one of our friends, especially someone as nice as Arnold!" Helga shifted her weight from one foot to another uncomfortably, looking to each of their snickering faces. "Ohhh, is Helga-Welga scareeedd" Harold taunted. "I'm only afraid of that chubby face of yours, pig boy!" Helga screamed, this catching the attention of Arnold. "That's it! get her!" Harold shouted out.

Immediately the group started closing in around her, getting tighter and tighter. Arnold pushed Lila out of the way and sped over, just as Harold raised his hand to throw the first punch Arnold lept infront of her and grabbed onto Harold's hand. A confused Harold blinked, everyone gasping. "Leave her alone!" Arnold shouted protectively, spreading his arms and legs out to block her. "Arnold.." Helga whispered as she watched him, full of gratitude and admiration. "How can you stick up for her after what she did?!" Sid screeched. "It was a huge misunderstanding that we cleared up last night! Helga has been having a bad enough day already, you all should be ashamed at yourselves! Even if things weren't better I hate violence so what would even make you *think* I would benefit from it!" Arnold retorted, screaming. Everyone looked down and whispered a sorry, then the group slowly disbursed. Arnold slowly turned and faced Helga, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay Helga?" Arnold spoke softly. Helga's cheeks began to turn a rosy red color. She found herself wanting to shout out her true feelings, though also she found her pride wanting to do just the opposite. Both of the conflicting sides finally combined. "Yes, Arnold, I'm perfectly fine.." she said dryly, though the look on her face was obvious that she was grateful. Arnold nodded his head then walked Helga back to class. 

The end of the day came fast. Arnold was always at Helga's side for the rest of the day, even on the bus. Soon a different type of talk began to stur up about Arnold being so nice to Helga, and Helga actually being pretty decent back. Arnold got off at the same stop as Helga and walked her home. They both stopped when they had reached the same spot as they had the night before. "Thanks for everything today, Arnoldo. I owe you big time." Helga said, one hand on her arm. "It was nothing Helga, really.." Arnold smiled at her. "No..Arnold, it was something. If you hadn't broken that up I would have been food for the rats. No one else would have done that for me, especially with the way I've treated you over the years.. anyways..just..know It was appreciated" Helga said, her face now bright red as she began to walk up the stairs. Arnold stood dumbfounded for a moment before he found the words he wished to speak. "I couldn't just let them hurt you after I had been worrying about you all day, I was really concerned about you, Helga, I wouldn't have dared not help you, even if you have teased me..and pushed me around.. and called me names..and trip me..and..." he stopped himself before he totally spoiled everything. Helga froze on the stairs. "he..was worried about me" Helga thought to herself, a smile crossing over her face. "Well..Foot Ball Head...I guess I would have done the same for you. Thanks again!" She said, her voice calm and low, almost sweet. Arnold watched her for a moment, studding her movements. He looked away. "I..better go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Helga. Oh yeah..please don't call me that." Arnold said hesitantly. Helga grimaced at her mistake, but tried not to make it noticeable. "Sorry, Arnoldo. I'll try to keep that in mind." Arnold smiled widely as he yelled one more 'good bye' then ran off. 

Helga stumbled into her house, a goofy smile on her face. She didn't even make it into her room this time. She twirled into the living room and feel down on the couch, face first, her face hitting into a pillow. She swooned and repeated Arnold's name over and over again hugging the soft silken pillow. "This day didn't turn out so bad after all!" Helga whispered to the pillow before hugging it again then, when finally calm enough, walked upstairs to her room, the curled up by her shrine and wrote poetry until she fell asleep, letting her homework be neglected for awhile longer while her dreams filled with the corn-color haired boy who had said he was worried about her. Nothing could have ruined the moment now. She let her emotions run rampid and express her feelings while she lay in the trance of her dreams, her face against the slightly rough paper of her little pink book, secretly admitting in those dreams that she sometimes was happy she had such a foolish heart.

Well that was the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Since you asked for more, you got more! Still want more? So you respond and tell me! Thanks for reading this chapter of 'Foolish Heart'!


	4. Daised and Confused

**"Foolish Heart, Chapter Four"** by Black Nightshade  
Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! And all it's characters do *not* belong to me, no matter how much I dream that they do. Hey Arnold! is copywritten to it's respective owner(s), though all contents of this fanfiction are purely mine and are not to be copied without permission by yours truly. Please R&R!! Let me add in an EXTREME sorry for not getting back to this story before. I finally got the inspiration to continue it .. so.. hope you like this chapter! 

The yellow-orange sun rays shown in through into the confinement of Arnold's room. Gentle beams in intricate patterns found their way into Arnold's tired eyelids. With a wince his eyes fluttered open greeting a new day. Arnold sat up with a yawn, flailing his arms out in a stretch. Something to him just didn't feel right... Arnold turned to the clock sleepily, his eyes just clearing from the blur.. funny.. it made not a sound. Arnold reached out and gave it a good shake. Still no sound... getting frustrated he shook it madly. Then he caught the fact that somehow a wire had become undone. He froze, the clock slipping from his hand. It never went off... Arnold rushed to the window peering out. The sun was high in the sky glittering down on the new-fallen snow. Should it be so high in the morning? In a panic Arnold tugged his cloths on and dashed out the door. Arnold nearly tripped down the stairs before skidding to a halt in the kitchen, his voice calling out. "Grandma!!" 

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock... Helga's eyes watched every second.. every moment slipping by her. Her eyes felt heavy from watching it. She hadn't taken her eyes off the damned things the moment she found out Arnold hadn't been sitting in his seat. Each little chime was like a hard bash against her.. she had prayed to keep hold of the notion that Arnold would walk through that door any moment.. corn-colored hair wafting in an unseen breeze. That there had been a delay, or something held him up but it wasn't her... finally, the sound she had been dreading resounded throughout the entirety of the school like the echo.. the shadow of the day through her heart like a steal blade. School was over. Papers flew up in the air as every pushed their way out of the classroom.. leaving poor Helga on her lonesome. Gathering her things up she walked forlornly to her locker, slipping them in. Brainy stood behind her... but not even his heavy breathing could strike up enough moral in her to hit him. She felt no use. She just walked off leaving Brainy standing there like a fool until he finally punched himself. Helga wandered out of the school to the streets.. it was like the day never happened...she was never there. 

"Why Kimba you're awake! I plum thought the caravan had left you behind! I hope you've got the fixin's for a western-jungle surprise for dinner!" The first thing Arnold did was turn a lovely shade of green. Then he soaked up the last word.. "DINNER?!" Grandma nodded. "Why yes! You've slept through the entire kangaroo round-up!" Arnold stood dumbfoundedly. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" Grandma looked at Arnold with gentle, caring eyes. "After all the jungle has thrown at you me and Tarzan figured it would be best if you slept in for a day..." Arnold sighed, how could he be angry? They where only thinking the best for him. His gaze lowered. "Thanks grandma.. I'll be out for a bit, if I'm not back in time for dinner don't wait up.." Grandma nodded. "But you'll be missing out on wild bore and hay steaks! Ye-haw!" Arnold shuddered on his way out, pulling his coat on over him. 

Helga took her anger out on a nearby can..kicking it various feet infront of her. She cast a glance to the sound of her class-mates playing baseball... snow or not they'd always be out on Gerald Field. Helga sighed and turned away. What would the use be of playing if Arnold wasn't there? Absolutely nothing. With a heavy sigh Helga kicked the can around the corner, not seeming to notice the "ow!" that had accompanied it let alone the fact that she fell backwards... only feeling as if she had ran into a brick wall. Helga looked up with a snarl. "HEY! Watch we're your going budd-....ARNOLD?!" Helga screeched. Arnold felt himself fall backwards after a hit-and-run can had nailed him right in the shin. He grimaced, the screech of Helga's voice all too familiar to him. For a awhile the entire few days that had happened.. along with their contents completely slipping his mind being disregarded as a dream. He for a moment thought he should still be mad at Helga for saying such cruel things to him... if she even said them. In any case, He waited for the onslaught of verbal harassments.. but to his astonishment got not one 'football-head'. He finally got up enough nerve to peek his eyes open. He saw Helga blinking back at him confusedly. "Hey, Arnold, you okay there? You look a little zoinked out... I didn't scramble your brain did I? Arnold stared at her in astonishment for a moment. What was this? Why was she acting this way? "Uhm.. I'm fine Helga..." Helga looked at him skeptically. "Arnold! You keep looking off into space like that! Your starting to freak me out-here... let me help you up!" Helga grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled him to his feet. Helga... helping him?! Now that just didn't seem right... "No..Helga...I'm fine...really... just...why are you being so nice?" 

Helga quirked her eyebrow. "I'm acting like this because I want to! If I want to help you I will, doi!" ...That made a world of sense Helga ol' girl. Let's just confuse him some more, shall we? Crimany! ...had he forgotten the entire past days? "Listen footb-..Arnoldo you really don't look to well right now." She saw a flicker in his eyes like he was shocked at the fact she didn't call him football head.. now what the heck was this about!? "Yes...of course...uh...Helga..ehm... what did we have for homework...if you don't mind me asking?" Helga leaned in close trying to figure out what was going on. "Only that stupid 'uniquely you' project!" Arnold's face switched from confusion to panic. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about it!" Helga raised both eyebrows this time. He forgot his homework?! For a brief moment she looked up in the air waiting to see Abner flying above her head. "Uh, yeah, doi. Listen, I didn't start it either." Arnold let out a sigh of relief. "Listen, Helga, you wouldn't mind me coming over later tonight to do it would you? See, I'd normally ask Gerald but..well.. I haven't talked to him much these past few days and I figure it'd take too long to explain to him." A blush shrouded over Helga's face... Arnold picked up on it making it worse but she had to restrain from shouting out at him. First the onslaught of questions now he tries to search every one of her emotions. 

"Yeah, yeah sure, sure. Come at 5:00 if you REALLY want to do this. I have to go though.. Mariam will be watching soups and Big Bob will be at the Beeper Emporium. If you don't come then...well..then you can't really come over. Not that they care or anything.. but if I ever want dinner I'd have to be free any time later and you have to give me some time to set up, right?" At the moment everything was confusing to Arnold so all he could do was nod. So maybe the past few days hadn't been a dream at all. He beamed her a smile and pretended to understand the load of gibberish she spouted. "Yeah, 5:00 will be just fine. Just give me some time to get some things back over at the boarding house and I'll meet you there." 

Helga kept her eyes glued to him for a while as he walked off to join the others at baseball... Taking in every movement and emotion. The conversation that just happened had her brain in a scrambled manner until she finally came to the reality that Arnold.. the football-headed boy she worshipped from afar would be coming to her place of residence. With that she let out an excited squeal and started a mad-dash towards her house to get everything ready for Arnold's arrival. Her beloved! Actually with her to do a project... by his own accord! 

Gerald looked over at Arnold who once more had been staring off into whatever land he had inhabited.. and gotten creamed with a ball through. He took more hits then Eugene! "Hey.. bud.. what's going on with you?" Arnold once more returned to reality. "Huh?" Gerald shook his head. "I saw you run into Helga..you two talked for quite some time.. what was that about?" Arnold looked up. "I don't know, Gerald. It was just an innocent, friendly conversation." Gerald sputtered. "Innocent, Friendly, and Helga all in the same sentence...something isn't right. What is this really about, Arnold?" Arnold looked over at him. "I'm serious!" Gerald coughed. "Whatever you say man... whatever you say." Arnold gave. "Fine, if you really want to know I was talking to her about going over her house to do that 'uniquely you' project". Gerald almost doubled over. "WHAT?!" 

Helga quickly thrust the door open. She saw Mariam bawling with a tissue in her hand while watching a nother soap opera re-run. "Mom, I'm home!" she shouted out. No response. "Well.. I guess some things never change" She sighed some but refused to let something like Mariam and her soap opera's ruin a good thing. Rushing to the kitchen Helga began to set everything up. "Let's see now... scissors... ruler... cardboard boxes... poster board... paper... markers... glue... heart-shaped locket... pencil... wait a second... HEART-SHAPED LOCKET?!" With a bright blush she stuffed her locket down her shit before looking back at the items and restarting her list. "Scissors... Ruler..." 

Arnold sighed. "Listen, Gerald..she's been acting really nice lately and...well... if she feels like acting nice why not give her a chance? I mean, she's been showing me a really good side to her lately." Gerald listened... but didn't comprehend. "Arnold you went from two days ago hating her existence.. now your going over her house to do a project?! That's a pretty drastic change, man! I mean, I beirly ever see you like you where on the bus that day.. you should've seen her face when you blew up at her." Arnold frowned. "Woah, sorry man.. but it's true. You where in rare form, then." Arnold paused. "So can't Helga have a side you don't see a lot too? A really nice one?" Gerald looked thoughtful. "Your a kind kid, Arnold. Crazy...but kind. I mean, who would think that Helga G. Pataki had a good side?!" Arnold let out a laugh. "I don't know Gerald.. I honestly don't!" Gerald smiled at Arnold. "Well, bud, I'll take your word for it." Arnold nodded and did the thumb-wiggle thing with Gerald. "I'll catch you tomorrow, Gerald. I have to go get ready! You'll see about Helga though, she really isn't that bad sometimes!" Arnold jogged off, bat over one shoulder. Gerald watched him, mumbling to himself. "...and if I didn't know any better I'd say you got it bad. But Helga, Arnold...?" Gerald laughed. "What a thought!" He continued cracking up all the way in the opposite direction. 

Helga struggled with deciding where to place things. It had to be exact... it had to look good... she had to make a good impression. She knew very well the sight of Marium on the couch clicking away at the stations wasn't going to do the job. She paused and let out an agitated groan. "How can I make this look any better? It's just a bunch of junk!" She peered down at the design she had made...and pulled in a gasp. It was shaped in a design of Arnold's head. Helga let out a shriek of terror and quickly started to rearrange it..that's the last thing she needed him to see. Table-top tributes to himself... "Crimany!!!" 

Arnold had finally made it home. He tried to recall the jumbled words Gerald had uttered when he was walking away. He knew he said something.. but it haunted him that he didn't know exactly what. Pulling the door open Arnold carefully sidestepped the chickens and pigs that had dashed out of the door before stepping in. "Ah! Shortman! Your home! Did you finish whatever you had been doing?" Arnold nodded...then seeing the war going on over the 'wild boar' he decided it best he just go straight to his room, grab his backpack and throw in pad of ideas he had been making out..along with some odds-and-ends that would help make a good project. He jogged up the stairs and looked around, exhaling the scent of his room. It always smelt the same..he decided. It smelled of pigs and the strange smell of Grandpa's old cologne. Grabbing his backpack he shoved the items in and thrust it over his back. Stopping, he turned and looked in the mirror at his reflection staring back at him. "What are you thinking..?" he whispered to himself. To be honest, he didn't even know himself. He tried not to doodle too much as he raced down the stairs. "Not so fast-shortman! Where are you going?" Arnold grumbled and turned to face grandpa. "Over a friends house, Grandpa..." Grandpa looked up from his chicken while swatting at Kokashka who kept trying to take things from his plate. "Gerald?" Arnold shook his head. "No, Grandpa." He thought for a moment, just as Arnold went to open the door. "Must be that little pigtailed girl, eh, shortman?" Arnold released the handle. "How did you know?" Grandpa winked at him. "Instincts." Then he went back to trashing the tenants. Arnold stepped out of the boarding house..finding himself wondering exactly what people where seeing that he wasn't.. he knew there was something there...he just.. didn't know what. 

Helga stood back and admired her work. It looked perfect. She even had snack dip and apple juice set out. Well...she hoped it was snack dip. Helga secretly pulled out her locket once more, staring dreamily at it. "Oh my oddly-shaped love god soon you will arrive... of your own free will... to do a project of affections! My golden-haired savior I will make this pledge that I, Helga G. Pataki, shall swallow my pride and-" Helga looked up to see her mother staring at her oddly while she had her nose pressed against the picture. Helga scowled. "What?!" Marium shook her head. "Oh yes, I came in her to tell you your little friend..uhm..what's his name..oh yeah.. Donald was here." Helga choked and stuffed the locket down her shirt. "ARNOLD?!" 

Well then, if you liked this and you want to read more chapters on "Foolish Heart" PLEASE respond saying so. I really don't want to continue a story no one is going to want to read. So remember to keep those reviews coming. Next chapter, if I get enough interest, will be on the project... and what happens when Arnold is stuck at the Pataki House...and why Phoebe has Gerald over hers! Bye for now!


End file.
